The Autumn Immunology Conference was established in 1971 by Dr. John Wallace to serve the needs of faculty and trainees in the Midwest region of the US. A major goal of this meeting has been to provide pre- and post- doctoral trainees the opportunity to present their data, participate in discussions and meet with established investigators. The symposia speakers, many of whom are from outside the Midwest, are encouraged to participate in workshops and interact with students and fellows. Poster presentations and associated workshops provide this opportunity. For many of the participants, this meeting provides a forum to present their work to a large audience. About 400 participants attend this meeting. The meeting will be held at the Chicago Marriott Hotel. This years topics are Th1/Th2 cells and Immune Deviation, Antigen Processing and Presentation, and CD28 Molecules and Costimulation. Leading scientists in each of these areas have been invited to present during the symposium.